Yorda
Yorda is one of the two main heroes appeared in 2001 PlayStation 2 video game, Ico. Story Yorda is a mysterious and ethereal girl found inside the castle. Ico first sees her in a dream when he is unconsciously knocked in the process of escaping from the coffin. In the dream, Ico is seen discovering a shadow figure locked in the cage. After that, Ico exactly finds what he had shown in his own dream, with the exception of the girl in the cage is the antithesis of a shadow creature. Ico decides to save Yorda from the cage by unlocking it for her escape, but quickly finds that there are some shadow creatures in the castle, waiting for her to capture her back to captivity. Ico resolves to help and accompany Yorda as a sacrificial vassal in their teamwork to absolutely free from the castle in spite of language barriers between them. Later in the events of the game, it is revealed that Yorda is now a damsel in distress who has been apprehended inside the cage by the Queen, her mother who became the malicious and shadowy monarch of the Castle long ago and intends to use her as a spiritual vessel. The Queen's own body is dying, so she will continue to live on by granting Yorda's power to get resurrected. After Ico succeeds in releasing Yorda from the cage as the form of freeing and leading her to the main gates of the castle, the Queen appears before them. In truth, she tells Ico that Yorda is her daughter and reminds her that she cannot survive in the outside world. At this point the Queen withdraws, and the main partners continue trying to escape from the Queen's castle. When both Ico and Yorda are finally on the verge of freedom, the Queen appears this time to petrify her. Ico returns to the tower where he was to become sacrificed and confronts the Queen as a payback for what she have done to Yorda. The Queen states that Yorda can't go no matter what and tells Ico to leave her alone. In order to earn freedoms, Ico fights the Queen and manages to kill her instead. Yorda is revived, still herself in mind, but in the body she has turned into the shadowy form seen in the dream of Ico. In this form, she looks significantly assertive and is physically stronger. She quickly finds out what has happened, and carries the unconscious Ico down to the dock and let him go to the waters beyond when the castle crumbles around them. However, she stays behind in the crumbling castle. As the staff roll is done, there is a scene in which Ico is looking for his friend Yorda washed up on the beach; she went back to her white in human form but with color blooming on her once-pale cheeks. So it does not elaborate on exactly what happened to her fate. Powers and Abilities Yorda doesn't have either the strength or stamina to fend off from herself. However, Ico likely helps her needs by calling him from recapturing by the Queen's shadowy minions and using her ability to open up various magical devices in the castle like the Idol Gates, which can block her way. Gallery 952105-yorda_1024x768_1.jpg carl-christian-gehl-yorda-beauty-shot-3.jpg carl-christian-gehl-yorda-final-turntable-0-00-00-00.jpg ico___yorda_by_cellar_fcp-d3asvtx.jpg maxresdefaultyorda.jpg Yorda.full.79105.jpg yorda.jpg yorda_by_maaria.jpg yorda_ico_by_nagatuki.jpg Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Damsels Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Victims Category:Successful Category:Inconclusive Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Mysterious Category:Related to Villain Category:Non-Action